Mas alla del horizonte
by caritofornasier
Summary: Texas, 1888 Una joven de la alta sociedad conoce el amor en brazos de un peon ingles que trabaja en su rancho. Edward tras conocer que el amor de su vida esta a punto de casarce con un adinerado asendado, le propone huir y aventurarse a vivir su amor mas alla del horizonte
1. I

Hola a todas ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, hoy queria empezar el año de una manera muy especial trayendoles una nueva historia. Espero que les guste y me apoyen con ella. Como podran ver es un capitulo mas bien introductorio pero muy pronto podran ver la interaccion entre los protagonistas.

Quiero agradecer a Flor, mi amada beta que siempre me alienta a seguir adelante con cada locura.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Jde Huchim Samos, aca nena hay un poquito de romance entre Bella y Seth, espero que colme, al menos en parte, tu deseo de navidad.

Miles de besos y espero muchos comentarios.

Más allá del horizonte

.Capitulo betado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite fanfiction:

www . facebook grups / Elite. fanfiction /

Capítulo 1

.

Texas. Junio de 1888

Era un día de muchísimo calor, Isabella Swan, la única hija legítima del juez Swan, tomaba un té helado en la comodidad de su hogar, llevaba un sencillo vestido corte imperio de algodón color gris y su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño alto.

Bella, pese a ser una joven de una de la familias más adineradas de la zona, era muy sencilla; eso se debía, en parte, a haber sido criada por Esme, quien había sido la doncella de su madre.

Esmerald, era una mujer entrada en años, casada con Carlisle, el capataz del rancho Swan. Ellos tenían cuatro hijos. Carlisle Junior, el mayor, de casi treinta años que trabajaba en el rancho junto a su padre, Marie, quien vivía junto a su marido en un pueblo vecino, Cameron que tenía veinticinco años y se había unido al ejército y la pequeña Alice que era la mejor amiga de Bella, con quien además eran hermanas de leche.

Isabella era una muchacha instruida, que tocaba el piano, hablaba además del inglés, español, alemán, francés e italiano y que disfrutaba de la educación que le brindaba su profesora Lady Lauren. También, a escondidas de su padre, ella había aprendido a cocinar, coser, tejer y, aunque no dejaban que tocara nada, seguía muy de cerca las plantaciones de la huerta que tenían en el jardín trasero.

La vida social de Bella era sumamente movida, se regía principalmente por los compromisos que su padre, tanto por ser magistrado como un acaudalado asedando, tenía. Sin ningún tipo de protesta, Isabella debía acompañarlo ya que era la mujer de la casa.

Charlie Swan era un hombre muy estricto, que esperaba pronto conseguir un marido para su hija, algún rico y bien posicionado hombre que supiera cuidar de ella y de los bienes que alguna vez heredaría. Él siempre lamentaría que su frágil esposa no fuese capaz de traer a su segundo hijo al mundo y terminara muriendo junto al varón que hubiese propagado su apellido.

Como cada tarde, Isabella salió a dar un paseo acompañada por Alice. Las jovencitas de tan sólo dieciséis años no dejaban de hablar de los preparativos para el día de campo que tendrían en breve con la familia Denali, ambas esperaban ansiosas reunirse con Tanya y Kate y fastidiar a Irina que se creía superior a todo el mundo.

.

.

Del otro lado del pueblo el señor Cullen buscaba trabajo en algún rancho. Recién llegaba a la ciudad luego del fallecimiento del resto de su familia por una gripe. Edward decidió dejar su Inglaterra natal y probar suerte en el lejano oeste, que prometía un futuro próspero.

Finalmente, hablando con el capataz del rancho Swan, había encontrado un trabajo decente.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana, Alice preparó la ropa de Isabella: una falda de color lavanda, una blusa de encaje abotonada hasta el cuello de color manteca, las botas acordonadas del mismo tono, unos guantes cortos y la sombrilla. Tomó una pequeña bolsa de la misma tela de la falda e introdujo en ella el abanico y un pañuelo de encaje. Buscó entre las joyas de su amiga hasta dar con unas peinetas de plata que quedarían preciosas en el cabello chocolate.

Alice ayudó a Bella vestirse, le sujetó el corsé, acomodó su blusa y cepilló y peinó el cabello de Isabella con un recogido que permitiera colocarse el sombrero de ala ancha con flores lavanda.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió al comedor donde su padre se disponía a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días, padre! —saludó alegre.

—Buenos días, Isabella, ¡estás muy hermosa!, cada día más parecida a tu madre —comentó el hombre y Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

Esme entró en ese momento trayendo la leche caliente, los huevos y el beicon para Charlie.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, ¿cómo ha amanecido?

—Buen día, nana, he descansado muy bien, ¿y usted?

—Muy bien, gracias, hija —respondió la mujer mientras le servía el desayuno.

Luego de la comida, Charlie fue a su despacho e Isabella llevó la taza que había usado a la cocina donde Esme la regañó.

—Bella, mi niña, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no es tu deber levantar la mesa?

—Nana, no me cuesta nada. Aparte, ¿deseas que me quede quieta viendo por la ventana hasta que lleguen las Denali? —Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó—. Sabes que no soy así, que bien podría pasar por tu hija ya que tengo tu vitalidad y tu carácter.

—Sí, lo sé, cariño; pero recuerda que yo soy una simple empleada y tú la señora de la casa. —Bella asintió con pesar.

Alice entró en la habitación con la alegría que la caracterizaba.

—¡Bella, mamá!

—¿Qué sucede, mi niña? —preguntó Esme.

—El señor Clearwater ha enviado una nota a tu padre. Creo que pedirá permiso a Don Charlie para cortejarte —comentó entusiasmada.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Alice? ¿Crees que Seth pueda interesarse en mí?

—Claro que lo creo, eres hermosa, Bella, y una joven muy instruida. Me parece que él estaba sólo esperando que seas un poco mayor para empezar a cortejarte.

Bella se ruborizó con el comentario de su amiga y, de inmediato, vino a su mente la imagen de Seth. Él era un hombre de casi treinta años, muy apuesto y que tenía a la mayoría de las mujeres a sus pies. Además, el hecho de ser uno de los hacendados más adinerado de Texas, hacía que su padre, sin duda, se mostrara muy agradecido si decidía cortejarla. Bella siempre había considerado al señor Clearwater un hombre maravilloso y se sentía sumamente afortunada.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron a buscarla Tanya, Kate e Irina, acompañadas por los señores Eleazar, padre de las hermanas, Laurent, el novio de Irina, y Paul, Garrett y Riley, que eran amigos de ese último.

Isabella los recibió muy alegre, contenta de reencontrarse con ellos y, en especial, con sus amigas que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Luego del saludo de protocolo, pidió a Alice que trajera sus pertenencias para salir de paseo.

Se montaron en dos calesas tiradas por hermosos caballos y emprendieron el viaje hasta una de las praderas del rancho Swan cercana a un arroyo.

Cuando llegaron Alice y Camille, la doncella de las Denali, se dispusieron a acomodar en una manta en el piso todas las comidas y bebidas para que sus señores se sirvieran.

—Bella, tengo que contarte algo —dijo entusiasmada Kate.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Garrett le pidió a mi padre permiso para llevarme al baile de los Newton.

—¡Qué bueno, Kate! —La tomó de las manos—. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, amiga.

—Yo espero que alguien quiera invitarme al baile —murmuró su otra amiga.

—Tanya, seguro que algún caballero te invitará. Eres muy bella y no tardarás en conseguir novio.

—Eso espero, amiga.

Pasaron parte de la mañana charlando mientras que cerca de ellas los hombres fumaban puros y discutían de política. Luego del almuerzo, los chicos decidieron dar una vuelta a caballo, mientras las chicas leían poesía.

Por la tarde, llevaron a Bella a casa de su padre y ellos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

—Bella, esta tarde vino el señor Clearwater para pedirme permiso para llevarte al baile de los Newton —comentó Charlie durante la cena.

Bella retiró la mirada del plato de comida y miró a su padre.

—¿Le concedió el permiso para llevarme, padre?

—Sí, Bella. Estoy muy entusiasmado con el interés que demuestra Seth para contigo, es un excelente candidato y no me molestaría que pidiera tu mano en matrimonio.

Las mejillas de Isabella se ruborizaron.

—¿Cree que seré feliz a su lado?

—Creo que sería un excelente marido para mi hija —suspiró—. Igual hay que ser prudentes y falta mucho tiempo para que eso suceda. Mientras tanto, quiero que mañana vayas al pueblo y encargues un vestido nuevo para ese baile.

—¡Mucha gracias, papá! —dijo Bella al tiempo que se levantaba, corría a abrazar y besar en la mejilla a su padre.

—Isabella —reprendió Charlie—, debes controlarte más, muchacha, ya no eres una niña para semejantes muestras.

—Discúlpeme, padre, no lo volveré a hacer.

Bella volvió a su lugar y terminaron de cenar en silencio.

.

.

En los establos del rancho Edward, junto al resto de los empleados, cenaba tranquilamente. Hacía ya una semana que estaba trabajando allí y se sentía muy cómodo, en Inglaterra había trabajado en una granja, pero no era ni parecido al trabajo que desarrollaban allí, todo era muy diferente. Realmente le gustaba mucho ese país y esperaba muy pronto aumentar los ahorros que tenía y acceder a comprarse un poco de tierra donde criar animales y en la que, junto a una buena mujer, pudiese formar su propia familia.

Con ese pensamiento y las ilusiones que le traían, fue rumbo al catre donde dormía, para descansar unas horas antes de que amaneciera y tuviese que volver a trabajar.

.

.

Bella, acompañada de Esme, fue por la mañana a la boutique del pueblo para que la costurera le hiciera un hermoso vestido para sorprender a Seth; también eligió zapatos nuevos y un abanico azul a juego con su atuendo.

El día del baile de los Newton llegó más rápido de lo esperado, ese día Alice y Esme se dedicaron a preparar a la señorita Bella; la ayudaron a bañarse, perfumarse, rizaron su cabello, lo peinaron con un elegante moño y cubrieron con un suave maquillaje su piel de porcelana. Luego colocaron el hermoso vestido azul noche y acordonaron los tacones que llevaría, la ayudaron a ponerse los largos guantes blancos y las tres esperaron impacientes la llegada del hombre.

Seth Clearwater llegó a la hora acordada a buscar a Isabella, llevando un pequeño ramo de flores para ella. Bella se sonrojó al ver el gesto que tuvo el caballero para con ella.

Luego de saludar a Charlie y tener unas palabras con él, guió a la joven del brazo rumbo al carruaje que los llevaría a casa de los Newton.

Bella estaba radiante y muy feliz, el señor Clearwater no dejaba de alagarla y mostrarse dulce y atento para con ella. Bailaron casi toda la noche y, cuando ya fue hora de llevar a la joven a su hogar, como todo un caballero la escoltó hasta la puerta de su casa donde se despidió de ella con un suave beso en su mano, dejándola anhelando un nuevo encuentro.


	2. Mas alla del horizonte Cap II

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho y me dejen sus comentarios.

Les aviso que sigo complicada con el tema de internet y con el cambio de casa por lo que no puedo actualizar tan rapido. Por ahora seguire acualizando una vez a la semana. La proxima historia que subo es Bestseller.

Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo 2

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

El cortejo por parte del señor Clearwater fue cada vez más entusiasta. La semana siguiente al baile, él apareció por su casa en tres oportunidades llevando rosas y algunos costosos bombones. El domingo acompañó a los Swan a la iglesia y luego llevó a la jovencita a almorzar a la cantina del señor y la señora Banner.

Para el lunes todo el pueblo estipulaba una posible fecha de boda o inventaban posibles historias que justificaran el repentino interés de Seth en la joven Isabella; desde una jugosa dote, hasta un acuerdo entre Swan y Clearwater para compartir sus tierras y así tener la hacienda más fuerte de todo el estado. Todas las habladurías dejaban a Isabella como un objeto que haría posible que la unión quedara en familia. Además era sabido que Don Charlie estaba desesperado por asegurar que el matrimonio de su hija fuese con un hombre de bien, que le certificara un buen pasar a su hija y no perdiera los bines que por años habían pertenecido a su familia.

Bella, en cambio, vivía en una burbuja, ella era la persona más feliz de todo Texas. Aún no podía comprender cómo el soltero más codiciado de la sociedad se había fijado en ella, pero sea como fuera, Seth no dejaba de sorprenderla y ella, como cualquier otra muchacha de su edad, ya soñaba con una gran boda y una casa llena de niños.

En su ensoñación se percató de que tendría que pedirle dinero a su padre y ponerse de inmediato a trabajar en su ajuar. Era inconcebible que a esa edad ella no tuviese nada para su matrimonio, sólo podía pensar que si su madre estuviese viva, ella no estaría en esa situación.

Durante la cena, Bella le planteó a su progenitor la necesidad de ir comprado productos para cuando sea la hora de su boda.

—Claro, Bella, mañana mismo puedes ir al centro y escoger lo que quieras, mi niña.

—Papá, ¿podría ir a comprar todo a San Antonio?, creo que de adquirir todo aquí se levantarían rumores y en caso de que el señor Clearwater no me pidiera matrimonio me dejaría en ridículo —acotó ella apenada.

—No creo que sea el caso, pero es comprensible lo que dices. Hablaré con Carlisle para que disponga de un empleado que te lleve hasta allí, le diré a Esme y Alice que te acompañen —explicó calmado.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

—De nada, pequeña.

Tres días más tarde Alice, Esme e Isabella se subían al carruaje que guiaba el señor Cullen rumbo a San Antonio.

Las jóvenes no dejaban de parlotear entusiasmadas con el hecho de comprar algunos objetos para el ajuar. Carlisle le dio a Esme un poco de dinero para que también escogiera algunas cosas que pudieran gustarle a su pequeña Alice.

Edward viajaba en silencio, estaba feliz de poder ganar un poco de dinero extra, pero a la vez se mortificaba porque la belleza de la hija de Don Charlie lo encandilaba. Él sabía que era un imposible, esa muchacha no sólo era de una clase social muy diferente a la suya, sino que además era la hija de su patrón y tenía a alguien que la cortejaba. De hecho, Carlisle le dijo que Lady Isabella estaba interesada en comprar el ajuar para su boda. Estaba convencido de que el hombre que desposara a esa mujer sería muy afortunado.

La melodiosa voz de la castaña lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría parar un rato así podemos almorzar?

—Claro que sí, señorita Swan.

Edward se desvió del camino en cuanto vio unos árboles. Se bajó de la parte delantera del carruaje y abrió la puerta trasera para ayuda a descender a la señora Esme y a las dos jóvenes. Alice de inmediato extendió una manta sobre el césped y luego Isabella comenzó a sacar comida de una cesta.

—Señor Cullen, acompáñenos por favor.

—No es necesario, señorita —respondió él intentando mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Claro que lo es, lleva muchas horas arriba del carro, necesita descansar un poco, comer y tomar algo. Tenemos unos ricos emparedados y fruta. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que fue imposible resistírsele.

—Está bien, señorita, las acompañaré.

Esme comenzó a repartir los emparedados, entregó el primero a Bella y ella se lo dio a Edward. Cuando sus manos desnudas se rozaron por primera vez, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, logrando que retiraran sus manos e Isabella luciera un abochornante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Durante la comida todos conversaron animadamente, luego de descansar un rato volvieron nuevamente al camino. Esme y Alice conversaron entre ellas, pero Bella se mantuvo callada y observando por la ventanilla. La castaña estaba completamente absorta en los pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido con el señor Cullen, esa sensación única al rozar sus manos, lo interesante que parecía ese hombre y ese acento inglés que tanto le gustaba.

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegado —anunció el hombre mientras abría la puerta frente a la posada donde se hospedarían.

Bella de inmediato tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y bajó del carruaje; luego le dio las gracias y entró en busca de su habitación. Una vez que todos tuvieron sus lugares asignados, Edward llevó las maletas a sus respectivos cuartos y Bella le indicó que tenía el resto de la tarde libre, que si gustaba era bien recibido para cenar junto a ellas.

Edward descansó un rato en su habitación luego de refrescarse un poco. Durante un largo rato se dedicó sólo a recordar la sensación de la piel de seda de la señorita Swan. Imaginó cómo sería tocar sus mejillas, que seguramente lucirían un potente rubor fruto de la intimidad del contacto y cómo sería besar esos apetitosos labios. Cuando se percató del efecto que provocaban esos pensamientos en su cuerpo, intentó no pensar más en deseos imposibles. Miró su reloj y decidió bajar a cenar, esperando no encontrarse a la culpable de sus más profundos anhelos.

Isabella, Alice y Esme decidieron recostarse en cuanto acomodaron sus cosas, las tres se durmieron profundamente hasta que cerca de las diez de la noche despertaron por el hambre que sentían. Rápidamente se vistieron y bajaron al comedor donde encontraron al señor Cullen que estaba cenando.

—Señor Cullen, ¿llevaba mucho tiempo esperándonos? —peguntó Isabella preocupada.

—No, señorita, hace poco que bajé. Estuve descansando un rato —explicó él.

—¡Gracias al cielo! Nosotras nos quedamos dormidas y recién despertamos.

Él se levantó y corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, luego hizo lo mismo para las otras dos mujeres.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente en medio de una afable conversación y cuando volvieron a sentir el cansancio en sus cuerpos, por haber viajado todo el día, quedaron en reencontrarse la mañana siguiente para empezar sus compras.

.

Durante toda la mañana, las mujeres deambularon de una tienda en otra. Bella compró tres hermosos juegos de sábanas para camas matrimoniales, estaban bordados a mano y eran sumamente finos; también escogió toallas con detalles de puntillas, un juego de vajilla de porcelana, un juego de té y fuentes de plata. Paños de cocina y hasta un bonito delantal pintado a mano completaron las compras del día.

Al día siguiente, las mujeres se dirigieron a la tienda de telas, donde Bella escogió unos bonitos géneros para confeccionar vestidos, entre ellos eligió un hermoso trozo de satén blanco y encaje que utilizaría para hacer su vestido de novia.

Había decidido que la hija mayor de Esme fuera la encargada de confeccionar su vestido, ella era una excelente modista y estaba completamente segura de que se mostraría encantada de hacer su labor.

Esa mañana Esme no había amanecido muy bien y para el mediodía el estado de salud de la mujer se había deteriorado, por lo que Isabella envió al señor Cullen en busca de un médico.

Afortunadamente el doctor informó que lo que acaeciaba a Esme era una fuerte indigestión, que con un poco de dieta y un jarabe, en un par de días estaría como nueva.

Esa tarde no salieron, pero al día siguiente Alice convenció a Bella a que se dirigiera a las afueras de la ciudad donde le habían asegurado que una anciana tejía las mejores piezas a ganchillo. Acompañada por Edward, Isabella llegó donde la mujer exponía unas hermosas cortinas, un lindo mantel de color amarillo con motivo de flores hecha a ganchillo y finalmente eligió una linda mantilla blanca con un gorrito que guardaría para su primer hijo. La señora amablemente envolvió todo lo que ella había comprado y se los entregó.

Cuando decidieron volver una tormenta los sorprendió a mitad de camino. Era tanta el agua que caía que rápidamente el camino se llenó de lodo impidiéndoles avanzar a la carreta.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero no podemos seguir, el barro impide que las ruedas giren. Tengo que ir en busca de ayuda —dijo desde la parte delantera del vehículo cubriéndose la cabeza con un periódico viejo.

—Señor Cullen, venga para aquí, allí sólo va a lograr enfermarse si sigue mojándose.

—Pero, señorita…

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió—, no creo que la ayuda sirva mientras siga el lodo fresco.

—Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Sabe usted montar?

—Claro que sé —contestó enfadada al darse cuenta de que seguramente Edward pensaba que no sabía hacer nada.

—En es caso podría buscar otro caballo para que monte hasta la posada.

—Podemos volver en este caballo y luego mandar a alguien en busca del carruaje, no creo que sea muy prudente quedarme sola en un sitio que no conozco.

—¿No le molestará montar conmigo?

—No creo que tengamos otra opción.

En cuanto la lluvia paró, Edward liberó al animal y buscó una manta para poner encima del lomo para que no sea tan incómodo para Bella montar. La tomó en brazos para que no se ensuciara su lindo vestido y luego la subió sobre el animal, antes de subirse tras ella y empezar a recorrer el camino de regreso a la posada.

Nunca Bella había estado tan cerca de un hombre, desde la última vez que había montado con su padre cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años. Sentir el pecho de Edward sobre su espalda, su respiración errática al oído y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola despertaron un calor abrazador en su bajo vientre. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latió más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Edward se permitió soñar que Isabella estaba allí porque así lo deseaba, porque lo amaba. Fue tal la felicidad que lo invadió que no se dio cuenta que había dejado un beso sobre la cabeza de la joven, recién tomó conciencia de ello cuando la muchacha lo miró sonrojada y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, él agachó su cabeza y suavemente cubrió sus labios con los de él, ella se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero a medida que él fue moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, respondió y hasta con una mano acarició la mejilla del hombre. Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, ese gesto le supo a la gloria.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la posada, Edward desmontó y ayudó a descender a Bella. Ella fue rumbo a su habitación y él en busca de ayuda para recuperar el carruaje.

Cuando entró, Alice le informó que su madre ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor; ella saludó a su nana y luego fue a cambiarse el vestido que estaba muy húmedo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alice al ver a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Alice, no sé qué me pasó —dijo nerviosa y angustiada.

—Bella, ¿de qué hablas?

—Lo besé... —Delineó sus labios con el dedo índice—. Besé al señor Cullen.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Bella le comentó todo lo sucedido mientras regresaban a la posada.

—La verdad, Alice, no sé qué hacer, con Edward siento cosas que nunca sentí con Seth, ¿tan mal estoy? ¿Cómo puede ser que me suceda esto con un hombre diferente al que me está cortejando?

—Bella, amiga, ¿crees que puedas llegar a enamorarte de Edward?

—No lo sé... quizás sea eso.

—Bueno, amiga, tranquila, debemos esperar a ver qué sucede.

—Sí, sólo queda esperar a ver qué pasa.

Dos días más tarde las tres mujeres junto al hombre regresaban a la finca Swan.

Edward aún no sabía muy bien cómo actuar respecto a lo que había pasado con la señorita Swan, sin embargo estaba encantado con las miradas cómplices por parte de ella y algunos pequeños gesto que demostraba para con él.

Cundo arribaron a la estancia, Bella se encontró con el señor Clearwater conversando en la sala con su padre.

—Buena tardes —saludó amablemente ella, tratando de evitar la tensión de su cuerpo al ver al hombre que la cortejaba.

—Isabella, querida, que gusto verte —saludó amablemente Seth, tras ponerse de pie y tomar una de sus manos para besarla.

En ese momento Bella observó como Edward pasaba rumbo a su habitación con alguno de los paquetes que habían comprado y se sintió muy mal al ver su cara de desilusión.

Rápidamente retiró la mano de las de él y se dirigió a saludar a su padre.

—Cariño, ¿quieres tomar una taza de té con nosotros?

—Lo siento, padre, pero de verdad estoy muy cansada por el viaje, sólo quiero dormir y estirar mis piernas. Sin me disculpan, me retiro a mi habitación.

—Claro que sí, Bella —contestaron ambos.

—Si gustas mañana por la tarde podremos salir a tomar el té a la cafetería del pueblo —se apresuró a invitar Seth.

—Estoy seguro, Seth, de que mi hija mañana estará encantada de acompañarlo —respondió su padre por ella.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Edward.

—Señorita Swan, ya está todo su equipaje en su habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No creo que eso se lo adecuado, señorita, su padre y su novio podrían incomodarse.

—Seth no es mi novio y de todas formas me parece que sería propio hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—Lo que sucedió fue un hecho desafortunado de mi parte, señorita —trató de excusarse Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella de inmediato reflejaron una tristeza infinita producto de sus palabras. Intentando contener sus lágrimas corrió a su cuarto donde se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

A la tarde siguiente Bella recibió al señor Clearwater y, luego, acompañados por Alice, partieron rumbo al pueblo.

Desde lejos Edward contempló como Isabella, acompañada por ese hombre que podía darle todo lo que ella merecía, se marchaba. Con pesar volvió a trabajar tratando de alejar a la hermosa jovencita que lo había enamorado.

La tarde para Bella fue una tortura, intentó mantener una conversación amena, pero no soportaba estar cerca del hombre que la había invitado, se sentía mal y, aunque era una locura, no dejaba de preocuparse por cómo estaría Edward. Seguramente él pensaba que para ella ese beso no había significado nada, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era que ese beso que le había dado Edward Cullen había cambiado su vida para siempre.


End file.
